warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Maliceheart
About Maliceheart Age: When Maliceheart died he was 31 moons. Mentor: Maliceheart's mentor is unknown. Apprentices: Maliceheart's apprentices where his two sons Moongaze and Crescentmoon. At one time he mentored Frostpaw, but she was killed by Maliceheart. Appearance: Maliceheart is a light brown tabby tom. His back is covered with black tabby markings. The tabby markings extend down to mid belly, some even go down to his legs. There is a divide between his legs and his stomach, and at that divide his legs turn a darker brown. His eyes are blood red. Personality: Maliceheart can a very fierce and selfish cat. At heart, he is an honorable merciful cat that was led down the wrong path. Maliceheart's Life HillClan :Maliceheart was born into HillClan along with many other members of the Mob. He grew strong and when the time to choose a new deputy came, Badgerstar chose his son. One day Badgerstar mysteriously disappeared, Brightstar lead the clan. But Brightstar broke the warrior code by mating with the medicine cat, Moonfeather. She gave birth, and was killed by Brightstar on accident while he was fighting a badger. His Deputy, Goldenfur exiled him and he became Maliceheart. A moon later he stole two of his kits, the third missing and ran off. he created the Mob that same moon. Defeating CoalClan :Moons past, his children, Moonpaw and Frostpaw were growing well. The Mob became powerful, and Maliceheart attacked CoalClan. During the siege, he met his son, Starpaw. He had Moonpaw and Frostpaw convince their brother kill Coalstar, and the battle would be won. Starpaw instantly fell for it, killing his leader and leaving with the Mob. Over the next few Moons Maliceheart trained his children to perfection. ArcticClan :Finally it came time to make his children warriors. But Frostpaw kept fainting, and one night she begged him to put her out of her misery, he agreed and killed his only daughter there on the spot. Then the battle with ArcticClan came. Sunstar and Maliceheart told each other a fair battle and proceeded, each with nine lives to spare. The battle lasted for hours. Finally, when Maliceheart was about to take Sunstar's last life, he was sent over the edge of a cliff into the sea by his sons who fell with him. Place of No Stars :Maliceheart spent a moon in the Place of No Stars, until he finally found a way out: through LakeClan's Faithpaw. Using her father who was trapped there with him he eventually escaped and confronted his son. He was... temporarily delayed by the Mourning Sage until the rogue battle. Finally coming alive again, with his nine lives intact, he battled his sons to the end. Finally Crescentmoon left him, and Moongaze delivered the final blow..... Not Dead :Maliceheart survived the Great Battle, but barely. His spirit bleeds out and he is now playing through pawns once again to kill his sons and destroy the newly re-founded CoalClan. Thornpath's Emberkit is one of the more talented pawns. Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article